Stolen Sunday
by Hikari AkA machi NO tenshi
Summary: My own little YAOI side story after Touya and Hikaru finally play their long awaited match. Please RxR.


Title: Stolen Sunday Author: Hikari Email: machi_no_tenshi@excite.com Rated: R... a heavy R  
  
Disclaimers and Warnings: I don't own Hikaru, I don't own Touya (as much as my heart would like too) and I sadly don't own Hikago. Now as far as warnings go there is just one thing. YAOI... need I say more?  
  
Author's foreword: Well, like promised here is that other fan fiction that I'd mention I might write. Although, if you want to thank anyone for the polished creation of this short one shot, than thank my ever nagging, poking, wheezing, runny nosed 'friend' and her strange methods for motivating me -namely one uniquely appropriate song. And also, because I got a lot of comments about this before, I tend to go from first person to third person when portraying my character's thoughts. I am fully aware of the fact that I'd doing this and I actually do it on purpose. So just relax, enjoy the story, and don't forget to tell me what you think. I really appreciate all your comments.  
  
Started & finished. 1/13/03  
  
STOLEN SUNDAY  
  
"You made a mistake right here when you jumped right into it without thinking about how it would affect the lower left corner."  
  
Hikaru glared at Touya and his righteous attitude. "I *saw * that!" he countered angry. "That wasn't why I lost... my mistake was up here," he pointed. "You, not falling into my trap, caused me to lose the advantage I had sought to gain."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have made it so obvious!" Akira yelled back. "That's why you should have gone here instead. Any body that's played enough times with you would have be able to read that move." And though he said that, Touya knew it wasn't completely true. He knew each of the boy's moves and could imagine those he would perform. They had played so many nights after their official game... 'The only one worthy to become his eternal rival.'  
  
'Monotonous? Was that what he was calling him?' Hikaru became stiff at that. Getting up from his position on the floor, he proceeded to one of his stacks of manga, grabbed the top one and lay down on his bed. 'GRRR!' he thought as he tried to concentrate on reading. 'Did Touya think he was the authority on all things go?'  
  
The green haired boy scowled. "Don't you dare ignore me!" he began to threaten but as Hikaru turned and stuck his tongue out at him, he dug his hands into his hair and pressed the palms hard over his temples -letting out a groan. "I don't get you!"  
  
"Nag, nag, nag..." his tone was mocking. "You sound like my mother."  
  
At that comment, Akira stopped collecting Shindo's stones and straightened up. Standing next to the goban, he looked down at his opponent sprawled on his bed.  
  
"Why can't you be more pleasant?" Hikaru continued. "After all, aren't you a guest in this house?"  
  
A little vein began to throb at his temple. "Pleasant?" he repeated as if he had understood. And he had... Oh, he definitely had. "Do you mean like this?" he said smiling sweetly as he drew near and proceeded to tear away Hikaru's manga and send it flying across the room.  
  
Hikaru jack-knifed into a sitting position completely stupefied by what Touya had just done. "What the hell are you doing?" He quickly went to its landing place. "Are you nuts?!"  
  
"What?" Akira crossed his arms across his chest. "It's not like your mother's home to hear it."  
  
He picked up the manga and began to make sure it was alright. "Still!" he yelled back before Touya's words dawned on him. A Cheshire's grin began to take shape on his lips and it only grew wider as he observed the boy become nervous and blurt out a defensive "what?"  
  
Like an animal on the prowl, Hikaru moved closer. "You know, we *are* alone..." he said, voice husky as he dropped the book on its pile.  
  
Suddenly, the small room seemed even more cramped, and Akira could not prevent the blush that stained his cheeks as his mind wondered whether he should leave or stay. His legs must have twitched, because before he made a move to leave Shindo's hand reached out and propelled him forward. "Hikaru..." he managed to croak out before said boy lowered his head and caught his lips.  
  
'Callused fingers...' They roamed his waist while Shindo's mouth dipped to his neck. "What are you do-" Touya's body jerked as a little squeal left his throat.  
  
"You're ticklish." The boy stated more than asked as his hands pulled him back close.  
  
"Yes... no... STOP THAT!" he said slapping the mischievous hands away. "What about your mother?"  
  
He, however, would not relent. "What about her?" His hands were busy trying to snake their way within Touya's thick sweater. "She's not due to be back until later tonight."  
  
Cold sweat broke out over his body. "I- I should go home." He stammered while his heart was screaming for him to stay.  
  
"No... Stick around." He cocked his head to the side. "Or are you scared?"  
  
"No!" he said defiantly as he pouted. Inside, though, his thoughts were reeling. He wanted to stay and he wanted to leave. To stay this time though meant to find out what people never talked about. What even a boy with a one-track mind on go had never dreamed about.  
  
"Good," Touya heard him say as sure hands tried to remove him from his sweater. He began to open his mouth in protest but the "wait" stayed at the tip of his tongue when the green-eyed boy placed his index finger over his mouth. "Relax," Shindo whispered to him, but how could he when his muscles kept contracting -when he felt like if he dared to heed his suggestion, his legs would give and he would crumble on to the floor?  
  
Shindo's mouth closed over his while agile hands undid the belt at his waist. Weak legs trembled as he felt his pants slowly being unzipped. 'When had he stopped fighting it?' he thought leaning in a little when he felt warm fingers wrap themselves around him. Akira closed his eyes as a tiny moan escaped his lips.  
  
Fever: it was hard to describe the sudden change in temperature any other way. His body felt on fire and the shirt he still had on was beginning to cling to the perspiration breaking out on his limbs. Touya swayed as his body became butter.  
  
He felt the boy grow powerless under his ministrations and so let his hand stop and slink its way up his stomach undoing each button of the shirt on its way up. Hikaru smiled when he caught the small tremor that over took Touya as he pushed the fabric off of his shoulders and made him sit on his bed.  
  
Watching the preppy boy's face flushed with color made blood rush to his member. Hikaru got on his knees and lowered his head between the boy's thighs. He licked the length of it before widening his mouth and taking him in.  
  
A strangled moan escaped Touya's lips as he braced himself by grabbing a fist full of the sheets. His elbows were locked as he arched his back slightly. He couldn't believe what Hikaru was doing to him. His body left heavy, and it took all of his concentration to prevent from just giving in and falling back into the bed.  
  
He could not relax... no matter what. He could not allow his body to just let go. As he glimpsed down at Hikaru from beneath his dark lashes, the feeling of shame washed over him. He was acting wantonly but wished he knew what he was supposed to do in the mean time. This was his first time. He thought it would be Hikaru's too, but then how could he...  
  
He gripped the sheets tighter. It was weird how this new strange sensation had from pleasure to pain. The repetitive motion was sweet torture and had strung him up so tight that he felt like he could not control himself for much longer. Touya's palms became moist. "I- I... St..." he panted quickly. "Stop..." It was becoming too much.  
  
Without any further warning Touya threw his head back and lost all control. Hikaru lapped it up and when he finished, he stood over the sedated body of his boyfriend and began to undress. The boy looked so cute with the quick rise and fall of his chest.  
  
Touya felt his legs be lifted from the ground. Forcing himself to open his sleepy eyes, he watched as Hikaru settled himself between his slender thighs. "Wait..." he panted softly. "I- I've never..."  
  
Hikaru was sweating, his smile soft and carefree. "Neither have I," he confessed to Akira's amazement. "But I've dreamt it enough times that I think I know what I'm doing." And with that said, Hikaru entered Touya's pliant body.  
  
* * *  
  
Afterwards, Hikaru and Touya lay side by side. Shindo looked at his boy and noticed the tears in his eyes. "Did it hurt?" he asked.  
  
He pouted. "Yeah..." he admitted and then laughed. "But not so much towards the end."  
  
"Well," Shindo pondered the situation. "Maybe it'll get better with practice."  
  
Akira laughed at that. "Maybe..."  
  
"Then how about-" Hikaru began but stopped and became still.  
  
He looked at him. "How about what?" Touya managed to ask before his mouth was covered by a hand.  
  
"Shh..." Shindo's body was tense. "I think my mom's home." With that said, he jumped off of the bed and began to search for his clothes. Touya's blue eyes grew wide as he watched Hikaru get dressed. Then, as the panic of the situation set in he too began to hunt down his garments.  
  
When both legs were finally inside his pants, he heard the stairs creek. "Hikaru," his mom called out. "I'm home." The steps were getting louder... she would almost be there and he still had to find his shirt!  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
"Hikaru?" his mom asked as she opened the door to his room. Her son was sitting in front of his goban. "Oh!" her cheeks flushed when she caught the other boy adjacent to him. "Touya-kun, you're still here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He answered while bowing his head. "Welcome back."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. "Are you two still playing?" she asked when she saw the goban cleared off.  
  
"Yes," Hikaru said as his eyes slowly went from his mom's face to Touya's eyes. "After all, practice makes perfect. Right Akira?"  
  
A light blush surfaced on his face. "Yeah, Hikaru." The boy said knowingly. "Practice makes perfect."  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
